Merry Christmas Double D
by Suki-Itami
Summary: When Eddy breaks his heart, Edd turns to the most unlikely place for comfort and finds more. Kevin/2D


_Happy Yule, (Merry Christmas), everyone! ^.^ Here's some fluffy _Ed, Edd, and Eddy _shounen-ai_ _for everyone as a gift._

…

A redheaded boy grabbed his bright red baseball cap with the jet black bill and walked out of his bathroom with it in his hands. He didn't bother putting his hat on yet since his short hair was still dripping wet from the shower. A bright blue towel was draped around his shoulders, protecting the neckline of his light green t-shirt. He didn't bother buttoning or zipping his baggy blue jeans, thinking that no one would be in his living room.

"Salutations Kevin," a boy in a black beret with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind thin-rimmed glasses greeted from the dark blue couch.

Kevin jumped in surprise at the voice. He looked over at the boy, noticing he was wearing a dark red t-shirt that was just slightly too big for him, causing it to hang loosely over his left shoulder and baggy blue jeans with knee-high red socks with blue Converse high tops. "Uh, hey Double Dork, what're you doing here?" He reached down and buttoned his pants with a light blush gracing his face.

"You hired me to help you study, remember?" Edd said with a small smile crossing his face. A month ago, Kevin had begun to pay Edd for homework help. The only reason he thought that Kevin would be confused would be because it was the Christmas break, but he **did** say that it'd be okay for him to come over once or twice during the break to help him.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas Eve," Kevin said with a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't have thought that you'd come today." Regardless of him saying that, there was a part of him that was really happy that Edd was there. Some part of him that had longed to see the boy made him extremely happy at the sight of the blonde.

Edd cast his eyes to the side, slightly embarrassed. It was true that it was Christmas Eve and that he probably should've been at home, or with Eddy like he normally was, but he just felt like visiting Kevin. "I just thought that I could repay you for all of the times you've fed me when I've stayed late."

Kevin shook his head. "It was nothing, you shouldn't worry about it." He sat down next to his friend and sat his hat down on the coffee table in front of him. There weren't any textbooks on the coffee table or the floor, or even next to them on the couch. "So, uh, where are the textbooks?"

"I didn't bring any." Edd slipped his eyes closed and shook his head.

"Why not?"

He shrugged delicately, moving his t-shirt a bit further down his shoulder. Kevin couldn't help but to notice the thin bony shoulder connected to the soft neck normally covered in Eddy's kisses. It wasn't today, and actually he noticed there weren't even any fading marks from the past few days.

"So, why aren't you with Eddy today?" He leaned against the back of the couch and stared at the back of Edd's head as he dipped it over sadly.

"We…We're…taking a break," he muttered with tears threatening to surface.

"Oh…sorry dude." Even though he said that, Kevin was a little happy inside that they were through. Eddy just wasn't right for Edd, all he cared about was money and constantly took advantage of his boyfriend's trust and love. It killed Kevin to see Edd show his heart and soul everyday only to have it thrown back in his face when Eddy used him for his scams and then clearly only wanted the physical aspect of their relationship to continue.

Suddenly Edd slumped against Kevin's shoulder, scaring him for a second. He was unsure why Edd had suddenly just went limp like that and it deeply concerned him. He asked Edd if he was okay, but there was no verbal response, only Edd gripping the front of Kevin's shirt and leaned into his chest.

Automatically, Kevin wrapped his arms loosely around the thin boy's waist. For once the boy didn't tense up at the physical contact but instead relaxed into Kevin's arms. He was so confused about why Edd was okay with the contact now; a month ago he had tensed up at the slightest brush of hands or shoulders, and had even turned bright red. (Many a study session had been cut short because Edd got dizzy and felt like he was going to be sick.)

Kevin turned his eyes down to the blonde-haired boy when his shoulders began heaving with heavy sobs. "D-Double D?" One of his arms tightened around Edd's waist while his other hand rested on the back of Edd's head. "What's wrong?"

Edd lifted his face away from Kevin's chest just enough so that when he spoke he could be heard. "I was so stupid! Even Ed could see that Eddy was just using me, why didn't I listen…?"

Kevin's lips tightened into a straight line. It wasn't like Edd to pour his heart out to anyone like this, especially to him. They actually never even began really talking until a month ago when Edd began helping Kevin with homework. And what really took him back was that he was holding Edd in his arms and listening to the other boy. He didn't normally listen to what anyone said, even when he was dating Nazz, but for some reason he really wanted to. Kevin felt that he should listen to Edd and care about why he was so upset and sobbing.

"Relationships…are complicated," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You can never be sure how things will turn out."

"But, Kevin," Edd looked up at the redhead with tears flooding his eyes and staining his cheeks, "I should've noticed, I shouldn't have just let things progress the way they did."

Kevin's eyes became soft and concerned. He couldn't help but to notice how vulnerable and adorable the straight-A boy looked in that moment. So sad, so lonely. "It's not your fault," he leaned down closely to his friend's face, "it's not your fault," he breathed.

Edd drew in a sharp breath and turned the brightest shade of red possible when their lips brushed. "K-Kevin, what're you doing?" His head began swimming, he felt dizzy. Everything around him spun and he slumped against the redhead again, this time because he felt like he was going to faint. "I think I'm going to pass out," he muttered.

"Oh!" Kevin maneuvered so that he could lay Edd on the couch and still stand up without moving the blonde around too much. "I'll go get you some medicine. I'll be right back."

Edd watched as Kevin walked hurriedly into the kitchen to look for some Ibuprofen. He rested his arm over his eyes, which had more tears flowing out of them and down the sides of his face. Eddy had told him a few hours ago that he had gotten bored of him since he stopped putting out to focus more on his studies and then trying to find a decent college. Edd tried talking things out with him but it did no good, Eddy wouldn't even look at him, he just kept telling him to get out of his room so he could watch TV. Why couldn't Eddy see that he did love him, but just wanted to show it emotionally instead of physically for once?

Kevin kneeled next to Edd with two Ibuprofen pills in his hand and a small glass of water in the other. "Double D, you still awake?"

Edd moved his arm just enough to look at Kevin from the corner of his eye. "Y-Yeah."

"Well, here," he held out the pills and water, "this should help you feel better."

Edd leaned up on one elbow and grabbed the red-orange pills, popping them into his mouth before taking a long gulp of the water to get it down his throat. "Thank you."

"So," Kevin grabbed onto Edd's hand and began tracing random circles in his palm, "do you have anything planned for later?"

"…No." Edd cast his eyes down at Kevin's thigh. "I was going to spend today with Eddy, but now…"

"Well…" Kevin glanced over at window, it was getting dark and snowing outside. No point in Edd leaving, he might as well stay a little longer. "Why don't you just stay for a little while longer?"

"Really?" Edd looked up at Kevin's face, a light blush was present on the redhead's face.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Kevin looked at Edd. "Besides, I don't think you should really be alone like this."

Edd chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Kevin smiled small and stood up. "Hey, do you want some hot chocolate? You might feel better."

Edd nodded and watched Kevin run off to the kitchen again.

Kevin grabbed a coffee mug and filled it with some milk before slipping it into the microwave and pushing the start button. He wasn't sure if it would help Edd, but it seemed to work well with everyone else he knew. Hot chocolate was a cure-all, it seemed, especially during the winter and Christmas time. He turned around and saw the blonde-haired boy leaned against the narrow doorframe with glazed-over eyes. He looked like he might've been sick, or maybe just still depressed about Eddy, Kevin couldn't tell.

Wanting to tell Kevin something, Edd took a step forward but just swayed to the side and began falling to the ground. Kevin darted forward and caught the thin boy in his arms. "Double D, are you alright?"

Edd gripped onto Kevin's shoulders. "I don't know." He looked up at the redhead from where he had fallen into his chest. "Oh, look."

Kevin looked up and saw some plastic mistletoe hanging in the doorway, "Oh…" He looked down at Edd again and lifted him closer to his lips. "Do you…mind?"

"N-No…" Edd wrapped his trembling arms around Kevin's torso and gripped onto the back of his green t-shirt. When their lips touched, the dizzy feeling came back to him as it did before, though it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. He was in ecstasy when his lips met Kevin's, this was unlike anything he had ever felt before, even with Eddy.

When their lips finally parted, Kevin looked down into Edd's eyes, noticing for the first time how the soft, colorful lights from his family's fake Christmas tree lit up the blonde's face. He smiled softly and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas, Double D."

Edd's mouth widened into a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Merry Christmas, Kevin."


End file.
